


Lucretia Stuff uwu

by GhostCashews



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, One Shot, Other, anons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCashews/pseuds/GhostCashews
Summary: Tbh it’s really just me working on my interp of Lucretia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what’s up I’m just working on my interp of Lucretia. Feedback is definitely appreciated please, thanks, and bye, have a good day.
> 
> Anon: “”You don't exist. You just don't. *Shoves them into a box* you're not here. *Closes the box and tapes it* you're gone.""

The previously proud woman curled up, attempting to make herself comfortable inside the box. Being left alone with nothing but the words that the anon said as well as her own thoughts weren’t exactly a good combination. Her not existing? Perhaps that was for the best. After all she did, did she really deserve death? Did she really deserve a peaceful passing? Did she really deserve another life, an eternal one, with her family in the after life? She shook her head in attempt to shake those cruel thoughts off. She whispered a soft ‘no’ to herself, forcing herself to remember all the responsibilities she still had. She still had to help run the Bureau. She had to be there for Angus, how would she attend his performances if she didn’t exist? She still had to be there with Magnus, he couldn’t be in the Mortality Club alone. She smiled softly, for now, she should keep existing. No. She had to go on existing. For them, she absolutely had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die, Lucretia cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up I’m back at it again lol. Anyways, feedback is still appreciated and yeah, thanks, have a nice day, bye!!
> 
> Anon: ""Hey!! Did you hear?? Your favorite person in the world is dead, and it's your fault! Look, idiot!!! *points at the favorite person's body on the ground, completely mangled.*""

She dared a glance in the direction the anon pointed in, only to regret it the moment she did. The anon said person. Person. As in singular. It would’ve been so much easier to just see one of their corpses, not all of them. All of the other birds and Angus and Carey and Killian and Avi and Johann and all of her beloved employees for the Bureau. Laying there in a mound of mangled, destroyed corpses. She fell to her knees like a sack of potatoes, wailing and wailing. She couldn’t do this anymore. They had already suffered so much because of her, and now this? How much pain did they endure because of her? At least now they wouldn’t suffer anymore because of her. She dares to cry for them? After all that she had done? She had stripped everything away from Davenport, stolen Taako’s sister from him, made Barry out to be a villain, she had lied to Merle, Magnus, and Taako about who she was, about the relics, about everything. She had already hurt them so much and now she had the audacity to weep for them? How selfish she must be. She had continued to wail, these thoughts only egging on her cries of agony, her mumbling out small, weak ‘I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry’s whenever her cries would allow it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia’s the other parent? Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old same old, nothing new tbh. Thanks, bye, and have a nice day
> 
> Anon: “”I’m pregnant and it’s yours!!””

She began fidgeting, lacing and unlacing her hands, and glancing side to side nervously. How did she get in this situation anyway? She couldn’t recall having sex with anyone recently, much less this stranger. Not to mention she was a female, biology wouldn’t let her get anyone pregnant, even if she wanted to. She calmed herself down, stopped fidgeting, put on her business smile and her professional voice. 

“I’m really sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. Heh, quite frankly, I don’t even know you, but I do know I’m not really one for one night stands. Besides, I’m a woman?”

Upon saying she was female, she gestured to her body, as to help further her point.

“With all due respect, I think you have the wrong person.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger?? Good?? Probably not but definitely not to Lucretia lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hi, have a good day, bye, feedback is appreciated, thanks
> 
> Anon: “ I think that *enemy name* is really cute! They deserve to be happy... You should be kind to them! "

The wizard scoffed in a sense of something very near disgust. How could anyone call the Hunger cute?? Or tell her of all people to be kind to it?? It’s absurd 

“I understand that John may have deserved happiness and kindness but I can assure you The Hunger does not. I’m sure you’ve heard the tales, all the pain we’ve and those on the planes the Light has fallen in had to endure because of The Hunger. John gave up his chance at happiness and kindness when he and the others on his plane became The Hunger and there’s nothing I can do about that.” 

With her final words, she straightened her back and walked away from the anon with a quick pace, not wanting to continue that conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia forgets lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo same spiel as before, have a good day, thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated, bye!!

The wizard put a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming in. Wait, why was she at the table? What was she doing? Who even was she? Who was this small child sitting with her? Why did he seem so familiar, so important? Why did she feel her eyes tear up when the boy realized she didn’t recognize her? Why did this dog have the same affect as the boy? Why were these important to her and why couldn’t she remember them? What was happening? Softly, she spoke. 

“What? I’m.. I’m sorry...”

Shee fell to her knees, crying, unaware as to why. Why did these things prompt such a reaction from her? She held her head, hoping that if she held her head enough it would repair itself and everything would be clear. But it didn’t. And it wouldn’t, there was a part of her that knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don’t really like this one lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia in the kitchen? Less likely than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Muse, shouldn’t you be in the kitchen? Woman.""

She chuckled, amused at the notion that anyone still held those ideals.

“Quite frankly that kind of hurts. I’ve dealt with /so/ much bullshit over these years, hell, I literally hired a cat to run a business! Not to mention it is rather sexist and there are most definitely women in the B.O.B. alone that are more competent than you! Now if you excuse me, I have non-culinary business to attend to.”


	7. Pride Headcanons ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s pride so I just wanted to share my Lucretia headcanons uwu

Lucretia is an asexual woman though she still does have a romantic attraction to other women. I’m shorter words, she’s an asexual lesbian. I really see her being more focused on work and forging a relationship with her family to have developed any sexual attractions and I couldn’t really see her in a relationship with a dude. That’s all, thanks my dudes.


End file.
